


Prisoner

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: One Shot: Ratchet has been captured by the Decepticons but is surprised when a battered Thundercracker enters the brig. Can he help the abused Seeker? Read on to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted ages ago on FanFiction, there will be two chapters. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

Ratchet growled softly as he sat on the hard berth. He'd been there for several cycles, ever since he'd been captured. It was beyond frustrating.

Ratchet growled again, he still could not believe he'd been taken by Starscream by all Mech's, after he'd just single-handedly driven off Soundwave and his Cassettes. Apparently, Starscream had been trying to make up for ruining Megatron's fight with Optimus by taking him, but Ratchet doubted this would have eased Megatron's anger.

The Medic shook his head, Megatron really was an idiot at times, treating his own soldiers like that.

Thundercracker rubbed his wing and tried not to cry. Starscream had taken out his anger and frustration from another beating by Megatron on him again.

He was so busy brooding that he didn't notice where he was heading. He had been a loner for so long that his pedes automatically carried him to his favourite spots. He opened the door to the prisoner holding cells and sighed as it closed behind him. His entire body ached from the beatings from Megatron and Starscream. Megatron had beaten the entire trine for Starscream's failure. Follow that with Starscream's wrath and you got what Thundercracker looked like now: dents and gashes covered his entire body, life force coated it, and wounded pride and feelings.

Ratchet looked up in surprised as a Seeker entered and slumped to the ground, seemingly not noticing that Ratchet was there. This was a surprise.

As he examined the Seeker in front of him, he saw the clear signs of at least one beating probably more. Once again, Ratchet shook his head, this proved what he'd just been thinking. Knowing there was no point in being silent, he said.

"I can take a look at those if you want.”

Thundercracker jumped up and looked around wildly. "Who's there?!" TC squinted, his optics not working correctly

Ratchet glowered as he saw Thundercracker's squint at him, obviously not seeing well. That Slagger had damaged his optics. Aloud, he said, “It’s me Ratchet.”

“R-Ratchet? Aren't you that Autobot medic?”

Thundercracker's voice was full of caution with an undertone of pain

"Uh, huh. And _you_ need to see a Medic," Ratchet said this kindly, he wouldn't sneer at someone who had gotten an undeserved beating.

Thundercracker stood up straight, fighting the intense pain that wracked his system and said, “I am not weak, Autobot.”

Ratchet raised an optic brow.

“Did I say you were?” he asked calmly before saying. “Though from here I can definitely diagnose stubborn pig-headiness.”

Thundercracker growled.

“I am not weak” he mumbled again, pain lacing his voice.

"You're worse than Ironhide," Ratchet snorted, before standing up. "Come here you, and let me look at you."

Thundercracker bit his lower derma plate nervously before walking forward and opening the cell. He then stepped back and watched the medic cautiously

Ratchet smiled as the blue seeker came forward. He moved to one side and indicated that Thundercracker sit down. The Seeker followed Ratchet's instructions and winced as he sat. Aft kicking wasn't a joke where Megatron and Starscream were involved.

Ratchet grimaced as he saw Thundercracker wince as he sat down, he'd need to deal with that. Getting up, he said, “It'd be better if you lay down, makes it easier for me.”

Thundercracker lay down on his back, wary optics on the medic.

"We're not in my Med Bay so there is a limit to what I can do," Ratchet informed his patient as he scanned him. “But I can still do something to fix you up.”

Bending down, he started to fix broken wires and put them back in their place. Thundercracker shivered at the gentle hands, he was not used to that at all. It felt so nice. Suddenly the door burst open and Megatron and Starscream came in, arguing as usual, when they froze at the sight of Thundercracker and Ratchet.

"Slag," Ratchet hissed as he stood up and turned around to face them. Folding his arms, he said, “What do you two want?"

Thundercracker whimpered as both their optics focused on him.

“Thundercracker get over here!

Thundercracker shrank back from both voices. He didn't think he could handle another beating. Ratchet's optics narrowed.

"Unless you're taking him to your Med Bay, he isn't going anywhere until I've seen to him."

It was times like this he wished he had his wrench. Really wished.

Starscream knocked the medic backwards and grabbed Thundercracker's wing, dragging him out by force. Without a word, both Megatron and Starscream started to beat the light blue seeker who cried out in agony.

"Get the hell off him" Ratchet snarled and punched Starscream right where his tanks were located. As the red Seeker doubled up, Ratchet used his own body to smash into Megatron, knocking him off Thundercracker. Quickly getting up, Ratchet grabbed beaten Seeker and dragged him away from his fellows.

Thundercracker was oblivious to the medic hanging on to him as he started to run. The only thing that was on his mind was that he had to fly. He was at the launch pad in minutes and took off with the medic still holding on.

This wasn't quite what Ratchet had had in mind but considering how angry Megatron and Starscream were likely to be, he wasn't complaining. He only hoped the blue Seeker knew where he was going Thundercracker became aware that somebody was hanging onto him after a few minutes. He looked down and stopped in midair, staring at the medic with wide optics.

Grinning nervously, Ratchet nodded, not wanting to let go and wave.

“Hope you don't mind me tagging along," He yelled over the sound of the wind.

Thundercracker was suddenly overcome with fatigue and his thrusters gave out. He felt the wind roar around him as he plummeted to Earth.

“Frag," Ratchet yelled as they fell. He started shaking the blue Seeker, not fancying going splat on the hard Earth ground rapidly approaching.

"Pull up, damn you. Or slow down or something," he yelled as the ground came closer and closer.

Thundercracker didn't register the words but instinct recognised the sensations of falling. He flipped over and managed to power up his boosters to slow the fall. He hit the ground hard, absorbing the impact.

Ratchet had held tight as they'd finally slowed but even though the blue Seeker absorbed most of the impact, it was still enough to rattle his insides. "Oof!" He ground out as he and the Seeker collapsed on the ground. For a moment they lay there, then Ratchet sat up and bending over the fallen Seeker, said.

“You okay?"

Thundercracker's optics flickered as he started to offline.

“Frag," Ratchet cursed softly. "Don't you fall asleep on me yet, I need to make sure your processor wasn't damaged. Stay with me."

He shook the Seeker gently, trying to get him to focus. Thundercracker groaned and managed to stay online.

“It hurts,” he whimpered.

"I know, just let me scan you and then you can sleep," Ratchet quickly scanned Thundercracker's head and to his relief, nothing was wrong. Drawing something from sub-space, he injected a blue substance into Thundercracker's neck and said.

“There, that should take care of the pain and you'll be glad to know there's nothing wrong with your processor."

Thundercracker just shuddered and fell unconscious.

Ratchet sighed as this happened, wishing he still had his comm, but that had of course been disabled when he'd been taken prisoner. Everything would have to be done the hard way. Quickly making sure Thundercracker would be able to travel, he transformed and got the blue Seeker into his back and then set off.

Thankfully before he reached the Ark, he came across Prowl who escorted him back to base, making sure no Decepticons had followed him and Thundercracker. And once at the Ark, he took the unconscious Seeker straight to his Med Bay.

Some time later.

Thundercracker whimpered through nightmare after nightmare. All of them were full of blood and pain.

Ratchet sighed as he saw his patient tossing and turning in his sleep. Putting down his cleaning rag, he reached over and gently smoothed out the lines of pain on Thundercracker's forehead. Poor kid had been through a lot.

Thundercracker jerked awake at the touch.

“W-where am I?”

"Shh, it's okay your safe here in my Med Bay,” Ratchet said gently, continuing to work out those pain lines.

Thundercracker trembled and took a deep breath, “Okay.”

Nodding, Ratchet said." You've been out for quite a while, so I've pretty much fixed you up. All you need to do now is rest and recover."

Briskly, Ratchet made his way over to a dispenser and poured a cup of Energon before making his way back.

“Energon?” he offered.

Thundercracker lunged and grabbed the cube, gulping it down hungrily.

Smiling, Ratchet said, “Ah, you've got an appetite, that's a good sign.”

Thundercracker looked embarrassed.

“I haven't eaten in days. Starscream wouldn't let me.”

Ratchet looked at him sharply.

“No Energon in days? Why is that?”

Thundercracker looked down at his hands as he said, “I-I screwed up, okay?”

Ratchet snorted.

“The twins screw up all the time, but they don't get deprived of something as essential as Energon. Just how does your Commander expect you to fight?” he said flatly.

Thundercracker stiffened. “Speaking of Commanders...,” he begun nervously.

“If you're wondering about Prime, he won't come near you until I say so,” Ratchet said firmly.

“He doesn't want to talk to me?”

Ratchet shrugged as he said, “He does, but that's because he's Prime, he has to. But like I said he won't until I say so, he agrees you're not enough of a threat for there to be any hurry."

Tundercracker sat bolt upright optics, glinting madly.

“What does that mean?” he demanded shrilly.

"That you're not about to start blasting everything in sight or attack for no reason,” Ratchet said as he eyed him. “Are you?”

Thundercracker sighed as his shoulders slumped.

“No, that's every other Decepticon.”

Ratchet gave his shoulder a pat as he said, “Well, there you go. That's why Prime isn't in any hurry, he'll talk to you when you're good and ready."

Thundercracker sighed again, bringing his knees to his chest. "Ratchet? I-I'm still hungry..."

“Hang on a minute.”

Ratchet went and got a another cup of Energon and handed it to Thundercracker, saying, “Don't drink too fast or you'll purge.”

Thundercracker nodded as he took it. “I've done that before, but I can't help it. After he punishes me, I'm so weak and hungry.”

Ratchet's optics glinted dangerously as he said, “This Starscream again or Megatron?”

Thundercracker flinched at Ratchet's tone.

“Both. I'm too free spirited, so they punish me.”

Thundercracker kept his head down, focusing on taking the Energon.

“Free spirited? Hell,” Ratchet muttered as he rubbed his forehead. “Why doesn't that surprise me?”

Looks back at Thundercracker and said gently, “As long as you're here, you'll get Energon.”

Thundercracker nodded and kept his optics on his fuel. His insides twisted as he wondered if Ratchet knew what else Starscream and Megatron had done.

Ratchet coughed lightly.

“Thundercracker. Is there anything you want to talk about? Despite what you may have heard, I am good at listening.”

Thundercracker looked up, fear in his optics. “No, why do you ask?” His voice was high with discomfort.

“Thundercracker,” Ratchet said gently, “I've had several hours to treat and examine you.”

Thundercracker stiffened “So what?”

“I've found certain injuries on your body, Thundercracker,” Ratchet said softly. “And I know what they mean.”

Thundercracker didn't move.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he said, easily slid into the mask of arrogance that Starscream had taught him how to perfect.

“No? I'm a qualified Medic, Thundercracker and I have seen a lot of things in my time, more than anyone would want to see. And I know you know what I'm talking about, so don't try to pretend otherwise,” Ratchet said firmly, arms folded.

Thundercracker snorted looking up, defiance in his optics “What would you know about me? You don't know anything!”

"I know you've been raped by those who should be protecting you,” Ratchet said harshly but in a quiet voice.

Thundercracker froze. “I-I have not!”

“Oh, so I'm mistaken?” Ratchet said with a raised optic brow. “The tears in your valve, the damaged wires, that not rape, that's just rough interface?”

Thundercracker snarled, “SHUT UP!”

“They hurt you Thundercracker,” Ratchet said quietly, not fazed by Thundercracker's threatening look. “You have to accept what they did was wrong.”

Thundercracker leaped up and screamed, “Shut up! You don't know why they did that! I disobeyed orders. I had to be punished!”

“Punished by being _raped?”_ Ratchet said in disbelief.

Seeing Thundercracker about to speak, he said, “No, you just listen for a moment. When you disobey, you are disciplined, yes that's true. But you are disciplined by doing punishment chores, losing privileges or even serving in the brig. You are not, I repeat, NOT raped.”

Once again Thundercracker started to speak, but Ratchet cuts across him.

“Prime never hurts those under his command like that, and neither do any of his officers. And if anyone is caught doing that, THEY are the ones punished. Don't you dare make excuses for the ones that hurt you, Thundercracker.”

Thundercracker bellowed and swung at Ratchet in a blind rage.

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!”

But Ratchet grabbed his fist and spun him around, wrapping the Seeker’s arms around his own body and holding him there.

“Let it out,” he says quietly as the Seeker thrashes, “Let it all out.”

Thundercracker sobbed and screamed trying desperately to get away. But Ratchet refused to let go and held him firmly despite the Seeker’s screams. Finally, the blue Seeker started to tire.

Thundercracker eventually collapsed weakly into Ratchet's arms, spent. He cried softly as Ratchet held him close, rubbing his back soothingly, “Shh, it's okay, they can't hurt you here, and you’re safe here.”

“Why? Why do they hurt me? I try, try, try and they give Skywarp all the praise and pleasure,” Thundercracker sobbed.

Ratchet sighed.

“Because he isn't free-spirited,” he said softly. “Because you have a mind of your own which they want to control. So they hurt you, and you try to please them, because more than anything you want them to tell you that you're good and that they're proud.”

Thundercracker trembled and pressed against Ratchet, nodding in agreement.

“But the thing is Thundercracker, you never can. You can never please them, so they will keep on hurting you until you're utterly broken,” Ratchet said softly as he continued to comfort the blue Seeker in his arms.

“No,” Thundercracker moaned softly, “I just want to please them. They saved me. I just want to fit in.”

“That's not fitting in,” Ratchet says softly as he took Thundercracker over to the berth so that they could sit down and be more comfortable.

“Even if they saved you from Unicron himself, that doesn't give them the right to treat you like that. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” Thundercracker whimpered, hugging himself.

Ratchet smiled sadly, “Well, that's a start.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thundercracker leaned against Ratchet, sniffling.

“I'm sorry I tried to hit you," he mumbled remorsefully. 

Ratchet laughed as he said, “You think none of my patients have ever tried to hit me?”

Ratchet chuckled, holding the blue Seeker closer.

“Frankly you're better behaved than most of them, usually I have to whack them with my wrench before they'll listen," he said in amusement. 

 Thundercracker chuckled.

”You sound like Hook,” he quipped.

Ratchet let out a chuckle.

 **“** Ahh, he sounds like my kind of Medic. The twins claim all us Medic were spawned from the same Spark of Unicron."

Thundercracker chuckled and nuzzled against Ratchet unconsciously.

Not quite realising what he was doing, Ratchet held Thundercracker closer as he said, “You're going to have to think about your future at some point but not just now. Not until you've rested and are completely better. So don't you worry, I'm here to take care of you.”

Thundercracker purred softly.“Now you don't sound like Hook. He pushes you out of the med bay first thing next morning.”

In a teasingly strict voice, Ratchet said, “That is what happens to any trouble makers in my Med Bay, once you're better, you're out.”

He shook his head at the thought of the twins **.** “But otherwise, you can stay for as long as you want.”

“Yes sir,” Thundercracker giggled.

Ratchet gave him a pat.

“Good boy. Least you're polite, he adds with a grumble. “The hooligans I have to deal with, Blaster playing his music at full volume, Prowl refusing to sit still and rest, oh, I could go on.”

Thundercracker laughed.

“I like listening to you talk. Your voice is so nice,” He murmured without thinking.

Ratchet smiled and without thinking nuzzled Thundercracker's head. “Thank you, I like talking to you too.”

Thundercracker paused and then kissed Ratchet's neck hesitantly **.**

Ratchet stroked his head back but said hesitantly, “Thundercracker....?”

“Hmm,” Thundercracker murmured as he continued to kiss Ratchet's neck lovingly.

Ratchet sighed, “I'm your Medic, Thundercracker, I don't want you to feel I'm taking advantage or that you need to repay me in some way.”

Thundercracker pulled back, “Oh I-I understand. I'm not pure enough for you.”

“No, no, no Thundercracker, I...ah,” Ratchet rubbed his forehead. “It has nothing to do with being pure or any such bull-slag. But you've been hurt and there are some who would take advantage, whether you truly wanted it or not. I don't want you making a mistake with me.”

“B-but I've wanted you for a long time...” Thundercracker said and blushed.

Ratchet's jaw dropped. He blinked slowly before saying, “Wha....Really? But why? I'm a grouchy old Medic who likes chucking wrenches at Mechs who annoy me, be they Con or Bot.”

Thundercracker's blush deepened. “You're a healer. You don't ever hurt anybody who doesn't deserve it. You care about everybody and you heal.”

“But....but the grouchiness?”

“I don't care. You-you- Oh I can't explain it! I just like you a lot okay?” the Seeker said in a rush. 

Ratchet blinked. “Wow.” There was silence for a moment and then Ratchet said softly, “You know, I always wished you could be an Autobot, you have so much potential to be great." Ratchet said before he paused again. “And...You don't like hurting others, even humans, and I....like that.”

Thundercracker blushed again. “Really?”

"Yeah," Ratchet said with a small smile. 

Thundercracker stared for a second before lunging forward and kissing Ratchet needily. Caught off balance, Ratchet was thrown back against the berth as Thundercracker greedily kissed him. For a minute, he was frozen, but then he wrapped his arms around Thundercracker and kissed back just as needily. For a few moments they kissed until Thundercracker trembled and pulled back.

“W-why do I feel so hot?”

“Hmmm, Ratchet grunts and quickly scanned him before saying, almost hesitantly. “I think you're aroused.”

Thundercracker smiled. “It never felt this good before. It always hurt.”

“Oh baby,” Ratchet drew Thundercracker close and growled fiercely. “They’re never hurting you again, I swear it. They'll have to get past me first.”

Thundercracker trembled at Ratchet's tone. “Everything feels good when you touch me.”

Ratchet gave a warm smile. “Good,” he said and lightly kissed Thundercracker on the lips.

Thundercracker pressed back eagerly then mumbled through the kiss, “M-make me feel good!”

Ratchet murmured gently through the kissing, “You make me feel good, Thundercracker.” Ratchet lay back on the berth, drawing Thundercracker on top of him.

“I-I do?” Thundercracker smiled softly. “Starscream and Megatron never said that to me.”

Ratchet snorted. “Don't talk about those Slaggers, Thundercracker,” he said and grinned nastily. “If I'm right, Starscream won't be able to hold his Energon down after the way I slugged him and Megatron's got a nice new dent.” Ratchet became serious as he said. “They didn't deserve you.”

Thundercracker blushed and mumbled, “I don't deserve you.”

Ratchet took Thundercracker's head in his hands. “You deserve whoever you want.” Ratchet paused and looked away uncertainly. “The question is, do I deserve you?”

Thundercracker pouted “I want you Ratchet! I really do.”

Ratchet smiled and kissed him. “Good, because I want you, my Spark.”

Thundercracker moaned and arched, grinding against Ratchet. “Please Ratchet.”

Ratchet spread his legs and kissed Thundercracker harder. “Do want you want to?” he whispered to Thundercracker.

Thundercracker froze and stuttered, “I-I've never been in charge.”

Ratchet lifted his arms over his head and chuckled, “There's a first time for everything.”

Thundercracker shuddered and reached down, hesitantly rubbing Ratchet's codpiece.

“Go on, Thundercracker, do it,” Ratchet groaned.

“Do what Ratchet?” Thundercracker asked as he rubbed harder.

Ratchet gasped at the sensations and moaned, “Take it off!”

Thundercracker giggled and removed the codpiece. He stared in quiet awe at the half erect length that was revealed to him.

“Wow.”

Ratchet playfully swatted him. “Don't flatter me,” Ratchet chuckled. “Now it's your turn.”

Thundercracker blushed again and looked away. “There are...scars, Ratchet.”

“I don't care, Thundercracker,” Ratchet said softly as he took Thundercracker's hand.

Thundercracker reached down and slowly took off his codpiece with shaking servos. There were scars, but Ratchet ignored them. He admired Thundercracker for a while before kissing Thundercracker gently, rubbing his thigh against Thundercracker's leg.

Thundercracker trembled, “Oh, th-that feels good.”

“Hmmm,” Ratchet purred as he pulled Thundercracker closer. He smiled and whispered,

“Don't leave me hanging. Do what you want.”

Thundercracker looked nervously into Ratchet's optics as he reached down and rubbed the medic's spike. Ratchet groaned and arched into Thundercracker's touches.

“Oh Primus!” Ratchet cried out. “More, please Primus, more!”

Thundercracker rubbed harder and reached his other hand down to touch Ratchet's valve.

“Oh yes! That's good! That's very good!” Ratchet reached up to grasp Thundercracker's shoulders as he bucked slightly.

Thundercracker's mind went blank on what to do, so he reached out to his memories and copied what Starscream and Megatron had done to him. He slammed three fingers into Ratchet's valve roughly and snarled, “Take it glitch!”

Ratchet gasped in pain and then said gently, “Not so rough, Thundercracker. You're not Starscream.”

Thundercracker blinked. “I-I'm sorry,” he muttered as he pulled his fingers out. “I won't touch you there again.

“But I want you to,” Ratchet said as he took Thundercracker's hand and kissed it. “You haven't had much practice. I understand that, and I also understand you haven't had the best role-models.” Ratchet looked him in the optics. “Do it the way you'd like it done to yourself. Come on, try again.”

Thundercracker looked confused and ashamed. “But I don't know how I like it.”

“Then I'll show you,” Ratchet said and paused. “If you want me to.”

“Y-yes please!” Thundercracker said with a smile.

“Lean back,” Ratchet said softly and smiled as Thundercracker did as asked. Ratchet leaned down and started to gently lick Thundercracker's vavle. “Do you like that?”

“O-oh! Yes!” the Seeker hissed.

Ratchet stroked Thundercracker's thighs as he continues to lick and suck, enjoying the taste of Thundercracker's lubricant on his glossa. Thundercacker shuddered and moaned desperately.

“Feels good, Ratchet!”

Ratchet carefully inserted a finger causing Thundercracker to moan louder. “How's that, is that okay?”

“Ooh! Yes!” Thundercracker gasped.

Ratchet inserted another finger, moving them around so that Thundercracker moaned even louder. The medic smiled and leaned up to kiss Thundercracker's lips, before kissing down his body.

Thundercracker shuddered and arched up wildly. “Oh Ratchet! So hot!”

“Are you ready for more?” Ratchet asked as lubricant started to flow over his fingers.

“Oh, w-what's next?” Thundercracker managed to gasp out.

Ratchet leaned back so that Thundercracker could see his hardened spike. “If you want,” Ratchet said softly.

Thundercracker trembled as old memories surfaced. “Oh...no hurt?”

“It shouldn't,” Ratchet paused. “But if you're scared, take hold and guide me in. I want you to be in control.”

“Just do it Ratchet,” Thundercracker said and tensed.

“Alright,” Ratchet said and positioned himself before gently sliding into TC. He paused when he was all the way in.

Thundercracker gasped at the penetration then looked at Ratchet with relief and confusion etched into his face. “It-it doesn't hurt.”

“Of course not and it shouldn't,” Ratchet said firmly before adding, “You want this, I'm not forcing myself in and that's why it doesn't hurt.” Ratchet smiled and started to thrust very gently.

Thundercracker's face twisted in raw wonder as pure pleasure raced through his systems. “OH!”

Ratchet thrust a little harder and kissed Thundercracker as his hands gently but firmly grip the Seeker's hips.

“AH! It aches Ratchet!”

“In a good way or a bad way, Thundercracker?” the medic asked anxiously. 

“G-good! Oh, I don't want it to stop!”

Ratchet groaned as he thrust a little faster, “Whatever you say, my Spark.”

“D-don't stop! Ah, you're so big!”

Ratchet increased his speed as Thundercracker bucked into him, gasping with pleasure.

“Oh! F-feels like I'm going to-!” Thundercracker cut off and overloaded with a cry. “Ratchet!”

Ratchet's back started to arch as he felt his own overload descending on him. “Oh, oh.....THUNDERCRACKER!” He screamed as he overloaded and pumped deep inside Thundercracker.

Thundercracker moaned as the overload dwindled. “Wow.”

Panting, Ratchet rolled off and lay down beside Thundercracker. “Yeah” he murmured. “Wow.”

“That was the best...Thank you Ratchet.”

Ratchet sighed contentedly, “You're welcome.” Ratchet paused to enjoy the after effects of the overload. “Do you know what it's like now to enjoy it?”

“Yeah, I've never felt anything like that,” Thundercracker smiled and nuzzled Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet leaned over and kissed him. “I'm glad you have now.”

"Mmm," the Seeker hummed, snuggling into his lover happily, enjoying the afterglow of the best interface he'd ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, TC wanting to interface with Ratchet after what happened to him isn't realistic. The in-universe explanation is that he views interface as something that can be given as a reward or as a punishment and he desperately has longed to experience it as a reward like Skywarp has. And he finds Ratchet as very attractive, being 'rewarded' by him is a dream come true. 
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, please leave a comment.


End file.
